En sueños y pesadillas
by Carisse Rose
Summary: STRANGER THINGS. El monstruo volvía a aparecer en sueños, en la oscuridad, queriendo atraparlo. Hasta el día donde volvió a ver ojos azules. [Jonathan&Nancy]


**Nota de Autor:** Me da tanta alegría volver aquí. Llevaba meses sin publicar, y quiero aprovechar esta semana para hacerlo. Vaya que sí. Escribir es mi purga, mi remedio y algo que me hace en demasiada falta cuando no lo hago.

No sé explicar lo mucho que me gustó esta serie, lo entretenida que estuve mientras la veía. Toda su temática es algo que me fascina y sus personajes me encantaron. Y estos dos... God, otra pareja añadida a mi lista de ships. Me emocionaba un montón cuando tenían escenas juntos, trust me. Espero que su historia continúe en la segunda temporada.

Escribí esto, que es muy simple, ya que el amor de ellos siempre se mostró de una forma sutil y bonita. Y procuré mantenerlo así y apegarme al canon (#TeamJonathan, anyway). Espero que ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo (aunque ya veía que no lo lograba) y agradezco a cualquiera que esté aquí dándose el tiempo de leerme. Son unos rockstars.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia es una continuación imaginaria a partir del final de Stranger Things, por lo que hay spoilers tenues para aquellos que aún no llegan al capítulo 8. Huyan de aquí, ahora, ya.

* * *

 **En sueños y pesadillas**  
—Capítulo Único—

Se habían vuelto más frecuentes. Lo hacían despertar con la respiración contenida, sudor en diversas zonas del cuerpo y una sensación de intranquilidad que lo obligaba a revisar cada rincón de su cuarto, sin importar a qué hora lo despertaran. Sueños lúcidos donde la misma criatura lo aprisionaba contra el suelo y estiraba sus fauces enormes para devorarlo, dejando rastros de saliva nauseabunda en su rostro, mientras él solo podía forcejear y resistirse hasta que sentía que los brazos se entumecían en el intento.

Auténticas pesadillas. Con el Demogorgon.

Will le había contado que sus amigos lo llamaron así, nervioso ante recuerdos que debían ser de lo más espeluznantes. Jonathan no quería ni imaginar los sueños que su hermano podía tener de esa cosa.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando pudo escapar del monstruo de sus sueños. Jonathan fue al baño a limpiarse la cara, tratando de no hacer ruido para evitar despertar al resto de su familia. Después de todo lo que había pasado, parecía que Will nunca podía descansar lo suficiente, y aunque su madre no podía estar más dichosa por haberlo recuperado, no se permitía bajar la guardia y se quedaba despierta hasta tarde, con una escopeta cerca de la puerta de su habitación. Jonathan esperaba que nunca tuviera que usarla.

Pero la paranoia tampoco lo había abandonado por completo y, más aún después de las pesadillas, seguía mirando con nerviosismo a sus espaldas, aguantando la respiración y rogando que las luces no comenzaran a parpadear de súbito.

Dos horas más tarde le dijo a su madre que él iría a hacer las compras para el desayuno, ansioso por olvidar sus temores y despejar su mente al volante. Encendió la radio del auto y subió el volumen hasta que apenas pudo escuchar sus pensamientos. Por desgracia, el camino al almacén local se hizo corto y la imagen del Demogorgon seguía intacta, como si lo tuviera frente a sus ojos de nuevo.

Lanzaba cosas dentro de la canasta casi por inercia. Pan, leche, mantequilla, jamón. Dobló al pasillo de cereales, donde una chica miraba las cajas con aburrimiento al tiempo que se rodeaba con los brazos, como si quisiera protegerse del aire matutino que traspasaba su chaqueta…

Jonathan sintió que el corazón le dio un salto al reconocer aquellos rizos marrones, no estando muy seguro sobre qué hacer. No la veía desde Navidad y jamás pensó encontrársela en ese lugar, porque el mundo parecía haber organizado las cosas de tal manera que, sin importar donde fuera, jamás la viera por Hawkins durante varias semanas aunque así lo quisiera. Pero el mundo pareció cambiar de opinión, dejándola frente a él y poniendo a prueba sus nervios.

Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta cuando unos ojos azules notaron su presencia.

—¡Jonathan! —se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Nancy Wheeler lucía casi igual a la última vez que la vio, traía el peinado que le lucía tan bien y la mirada tímida que siempre recordaba a ciertos momentos de su día.

—Nancy—atinó a decir, tratando de sonreír. Jonathan sentía que nunca se le daba bien hacerlo, que acababa siendo una mueca tiesa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó, mirándose las manos rápidamente con nerviosismo. Siempre le pareció que se ponía incómoda a su lado—. ¿Y tu familia?

—Hemos estado bien—asintió torpemente, medio paralizado aún por su presencia—. Yo… me ofrecí a hacer las compras, mamá acababa de despertar y Will seguía durmiendo, no lo queríamos despertar y tampoco iba a quedarse solo, así que…

—Por supuesto—Nancy seguía mirándolo, y sonrió por un segundo, como si dudara—Yo tampoco lo dejaría solo.

Jonathan comenzó a mirar unas cajas, en el lado derecho, fingiendo estar distraído cuando parecía que no tenían nada más que decir. Esos silencios siempre lograban hacerle sentir vergüenza.

—No supe de ti en semanas—el comentario de Nancy hizo que volviera la vista automáticamente—. Pensé… pensé en llamar, pero no quise molestar, ya sabes, Will volvió y ustedes deben recuperar tiempo perdido y…—Rio con nerviosismo—Lo siento, estoy balbuceando.

—No, no—Jonathan sintió la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios—. Está bien. Los amigos de Will últimamente han preferido ir a jugar por la ciudad o pasar tiempo en la escuela, no hay excusa para que pase por tu casa…—se sintió un idiota al decir aquello.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien—soltó Nancy, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido. Buscó alguna respuesta adecuada cuando un grito los interrumpió.

—¿Nancy? —la señora Wheeler se asomó al otro del pasillo, llevando a su hija pequeña de una mano y cargando una canasta cargada de cosas en la otra.

Apenas lo vio, lo saludó cariñosamente y le hizo preguntas sobre su madre, si estaba bien, sobre Will, si también se encontraba mejor, y finalmente preguntas sobre él. Siempre se había considerado muy retraído, pero no quería lucir descortés frente a la gentil señora Wheeler y su hija, por lo que trató de estirar detalles de todas las maneras posibles.

Se despidió de él ("avísale a tu madre que la iré a ver esta semana", le pidió como recado) y avisó a Nancy que iba a la caja a pagar. Estuvieron solos de nuevo y Jonathan dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Oye, sobre la cámara… Gracias—se forzó a decir. Sabía que no había sido idea de Nancy, aquello lo irritaba un poco.

—Oh, fue idea de Steve—volvió a lucir incómoda.

—Bueno, gracias de todas maneras—respondió de forma escueta. Sin importar que hiciera, no parecía existir forma de que Steve le agradara en lo más mínimo.

—Debería irme—dijo de forma apresurada, mirando por encima del hombro en dirección a las cajas—. Holly comienza a inquietarse en estos lugares y le pone los pelos de punta a mi madre.

Se miraron por segundos que le parecieron larguísimos. Jonathan asintió y esbozó una sonrisa cordial.

—Fue bueno verte, Nancy.

—También fue bueno verte, Jonathan—y la sonrisa de Nancy le pareció lo más dulce que había visto. La contempló, a medida que se alejaba de él, y comprendió que estaba conteniendo un fuerte impulso por ir a buscarla y estrechar su mano, como había hecho antes. Como deseaba hacerlo nuevamente.

En lugar de eso, compró lo poco que faltaba y se marchó.

Horas más tarde, observó la oscuridad del cuarto de forma ausente, rememorando la voz alterada que había gritado su nombre en el bosque hacía tantas semanas y los brazos que se aferraron a él con miedo, buscando de qué sujetarse. Con ese recuerdo, finalmente se durmió.

El Demogorgon no apareció en sus sueños esa noche.


End file.
